Changes
by PapillonStar
Summary: The ducks talk about life has changed since coming to Earth.


Ok, This is my first MD fic

Ok, This is my first MD fic! Try to be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I don't own Disney. I don't work with Disney. I'm merely using their characters. I'm not making a profit. SO PLEASE DON'T GET MAD!!!!

Changes

It was morning at the Pond. All the Ducks (except Nosedive, he wasn't a morning person) sat around the table in the mess hall. Duke was pouring himself a cup of coffe. He walked over and sat down next to a sleepy Wildwing.

"Are you OK? It's not like you to be so groggy in the morning," he asked his teammate. 

"Oh sure, I'm fine. Just tired. Just give me time," Wing answered, as he buttered a piece of toast. "Funny, I don't know why it's so hard to wake up anymore. Usually I was up and wide awake! Now I'm sluggish in the mornings…"

"Maybe you need some coffee," suggested Duke.

"Well, it does smell kinda good…" Duke got up and poured another cup for Wildwing.

"Geez," said Mallory. "First Duke, now Wildwing. Who's the coffee's next victim going to be?" she joked. She couldn't understand the whole "caffeine addiction thing". 'Maybe this is good'…she thought. 

"Well," began Tanya, "we all uh, have made some adjustments in our lifestyles since we've gotten here, y'know."

"Like what?" Mallory said skeptically. 

"Well, for instance, you can't go a week with out a mall-crawl. You weren't such a shopaholic on Puckworld," explained Tanya, shaking her finger. "Grin," she said, pointing to the large duck at the end of the table, "has a new-found interest in Hotrods…"

"It is wise to expand one's horizons…" Grin answered.

"Whatever," Tanya said. "Duke's gone from one of the greatest jewel-thieves on Puckworld to Mr. Goody-Twoshoes…"

"So?" Duke sneered.

"…and he can't go a day without coffee…"

"So, I've seen you! You think you're the same? You too have a newfound shopping habit. And you've created far too many inventions. You didn't used to be this way…" Duke stated matter-of-factly.

"So I've found my Muse. Big deal!" she snorted. 

Grin decided to speak up. "I have noticed changes, too." The group turned to look at him. "Mallory's aura is clouded. Maybe she is restless. You should try meditation…Then there's Wildwing. You have fully accepted your responsibilities as leader…"

"Yea!" agreed Duke. "You're Fearless Leader now!" The others added their agreements. 

"I mean, at first you were all scared n stuff, but you're really good at it now," said Mallory.

"Ya think so?" asked Wing. The others nodded.

"The point is, since coming to this planet, we have all altered our lifestyles somewhat," said Grin. The others nodded.

Suddenly the door fooshed open and Nosedive shuffled in. He was still in his jammies-one of Wildwing's uniform shirts with green plaid boxers with one sock pulled up higher than the other. His hair was all messed up, his shoulders hunched forward, and his eyes half open (he wasn't really awake yet). The room stayed silent as the other Ducks watched him shuffle over to the fridge and open it up. He took out the cartoon of milk and took a few chugs right out of it, then returned it to its spot on the shelf. Dive turned around and proceeded to leave the room when *splat * he walked face-first into the door. The others tried hard to stifle their snickers, still not saying a word. 

Dive just stared at the door with a half dazed, half confused, and majorly sleepy look (his eyelids were still half closed). He turned and looked back at the group, who were all biting their lips. He once again turned his attention to the door. Finally it slowly swooshed open. He shuffled out exactly like he came in. The doors slowly closed.

The group burst out in laughter. "I guess someone should have told him the door-sensors are malfunctioning and that it doesn't open right away!" Tanya said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"To Nosedive, the only thing that'll ever stay the same around here," Duke said, raising his mug. "To Nosedive!" the others agreed, clanking their glasses together. Then they continued to laugh their hearts out.


End file.
